


Livewire

by nerdy_bread_collaborative



Series: Oh Wonder: A Haikyuu Fic Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of angst at the beginning, Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving Away, Stargazing, it's really super fluffy by the end, last year of high school, pining idiots ft. matchmaker suga, second chapter is an analysis of themes and motifs, very easily skippable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bread_collaborative/pseuds/nerdy_bread_collaborative
Summary: Daichi Sawamura had always been there, through all the ups and downs of your lives. But it seems like now, in the face of a life-altering move and some unresolved feelings, you may need him more than ever before.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Oh Wonder: A Haikyuu Fic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2iud1xGYreiUaSvkW083ze?si=QhErM2zZQY6SyaY7h-51Tw&nd=1/) for this fic!! be sure to check it out to listen while you read, if you want!

Six weeks.

Miyagi had barely changed since you had been born, spending your days exploring the town piece by piece until it rested in your head, a complete miniature mirroring the landscape for only you to see. You were friends with the shopkeepers, greeting them each by name in an almost familial bond. Making small talk with the elderly women always sitting out on their chairs in the midmorning was easy, fast friendships forming despite the age difference. Even the stray cats warmed up to you eventually, and you made it a point to stop by their usual hauntings every once in a while.

All in all, Miyagi was a tight-knit community filled with love and support.

And there was six weeks until you’d be ripped from the comfort of life and thrust into the challenges of the big city.

It wasn’t a sudden change by any means; you had known you’d have to most likely move for university for years, and it was your choice to attend a university far enough away that you wouldn’t be able to commute. But it all felt so sudden, like it was a split-second decision instead of months- years, even- of planning.

Above you, the ceiling fan chased itself in lazy circles, off-white blades cutting through your view of the ceiling. The curtains were drawn haphazardly, shading the room in an odd sense of quasi-darkness. The lazy summer afternoon floated in the room hazily, an almost tangible manifestation of the heat floating around you.

Everything felt the same as it did years ago. You could remember all the long summer hours spent staring up at the fan as a young teen, disgruntled by parents or friends or some other measly inconvenience. Nobody had told you that those should have been the least of your problems when you still had the time to have fun, but you supposed there was nothing to be done about it now.

A patchy voice, thick with static from the line being silent for so long cut through your thoughts, a hardly intelligible “Are you listening to me?!” garbling through the speakers.

You sighed, not moving your head from where it laid. “Yes, Koushi, I’m listening.”

“Not a single word in that sentence was true.”

Your eyes rolled in spite of themselves. “No, _Sugawara-san_ , I wasn’t listening. Would you please repeat that?”

Shifting from the other side of the phone. “Snarky as always, I see.”

Rolling over to your side, you cross one leg over the other to face your phone. It was propped up on the nightstand, a stack of books positioning it so that you could see Suga’s playfully annoyed face staring back at you. “Wouldn’t you know.”

He snorted.

Koushi was one of the most painful parts of leaving, but you had known it’d be tough to part with him for a while. The two of you had been best friends since middle school, when an unfortunate lunch spill left both of you with nothing to eat- but something to bond over.

And he’s been the most affectionate thorn in your side ever since. He’s amazing at volleyball, can surprisingly cook well?, gives amazing advice (for a teenage boy) and is a great secret keeper.

Speaking of secrets…

“What I was trying to say,” Suga sighed dramatically, looking for all the world like he was upset -but you know better. “was that you’re being less subtle about Daichi.”

“I am being subtle!” You huff, even as you secretly agree with him. It was becoming an issue.

What was?

Daichi Sawamura.

The bane of your existence for the last two and a half years.

It’s not that you hated him! Far from it, actually. You had been introduced to him as he became fast friends with Suga, quickly wriggling his way into a permanent spot in your life before you could even expect it.

Before long, your head held daydreams of his bright smile, his broad shoulders, his kind demeanor. You’d fallen for an unattainable standard, it seemed, the prime example of the perfect boy.

_Not like you’d ever get a chance to experience it anyways. He was too good for you._

But you treasured the snippets of daydreams, tucked in between moments, where his hand would brush yours or you’d doze off together on the beat-up couch in his basement. They felt like tastes of a future you’d never experience, a bite of ambrosia before being cast off of Olympus.

Six weeks. Six weeks until you left Miyagi. Six weeks until you left them. Left _him_.

A knock on the door had you practically jumping out of your skin. Koushi’s chuckles in the background are chortling but dim, your brain feeling like dripping honey from the heavy warmth of the afternoon. You shout a “Come in, you know the drill!”, then lower your voice to say, “Shut it, Kou-shit.”

“I told you not to call me that!” His laughter betrayed him, however, barely being able to get in a word through the giggles. “Have fun with your boyfriend! I’d say to call me after and tell me about it, but we both know I’m going to hear you gushing about him for the next week, you coward.”

“You talk too much.” His protests are cut off with your thumb, red ‘end call’ button blinking as the connection cuts off. 

Your back drops down to the sheets again, resuming your eyes’ lazy path following the fan blades. Soft footsteps could be heard padding down the hallway, the familiar gait bringing a small smile to your face. His fists come to knock gently on the wood of your closed door, only cracking the door open when he hears your murmured, “Get in here, silly.”

He’s got a bag gripped firmly in his hand. His shoulders are tense, a clear sign he’s frustrated with something, but his smile is gentle. “Don’t call me silly for making sure I’m allowed in. I’ll wait outside that door forever if you need me to.”

Your heart flings up into your throat at his kindness. It’s a tinge uncomfortable, but nothing new. Nothing about the way you react to him is new, really, but it always feels like the first time you laid eyes on him.

You pat the spot next to you on the bed, and you can’t help but notice the haggard expression on his face. His countenance is bright, as always, but there’s an underlying tiredness that you don’t ever remember seeing before, and his lips look bitten raw and worried.

He sinks down like the bed is swallowing him whole, hands coming to drag a path down his face with a groan. You stay silent, knowing he’ll start talking when he wants to. From your peripherals, you can see his mouth open, but the words you’re expecting don’t come out. “It’s a little dark in here, don’t you think?”

You blink.

“I suppose?” You’re confused at his transparent deflection in the form of small talk, but you entertain his feeble attempt. “But I’m staying here. You’ll have to be the one to do it.”

Sighing, he acquiesces with a firm “Fine.” before rising from his comfortable perch on the bed. With one firm swipe, the room is bathed in the molten sunlight of the afternoon, shining a bringer contrast to the earlier shadows clinging to the walls. 

He looks a little less pale now, with the Sun shining bright on his face. Eyes following him as he lays back down, you tentatively reach out a thread of conversation. “Wanna tell me what’s going on with you?”

“I knew this was coming.”

“Good. Means you had time to prepare.”

His laugh is hollow, just a bit, and it’s the feeling of dried flowers, or an echo of summer weather as the transition to fall bears heavily down. “Just…I don’t know.” 

He readjusts his body so you’re facing each other, knees tucked up into respective bodies like turtles. The Sun is hitting his back at an angle, throwing the right side of his face into shadow, but you can still make out the furrow of his brow. Pink darts out to sweep over his lip, catching to pull it between his teeth before he speaks again, letting go with a barely audible ‘pop’. “We’re leaving for college soon.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” You smile as he huffs, tucking your elbow underneath your head. “It’s not like we’ve been talking about this for months now or anything.”

His sighs seem to come from you as well, and you’re acutely aware of the painful ache in your chest that must mirror his. He’s talking quietly, as if the words he spins will cut daggers. “It just feels so…sudden, you know? I knew it was coming, but it just felt so surreal until now.”

“Yeah, I understand that.” Your heart _aches_ at the sadness in his voice, the warble as his composure cracks slicing through the air jaggedly.

There’s nothing else you can do but reach out, putting a hand on his shoulder. A question.

He nods, and there’s no more words said as you sit up, pulling him in towards your body.

Daichi is warm, like he always is, and as your arms wrap around his waist, you feel him shift. Reaching to pull his arms around your figure, large hands hover over your back almost nervously before settling gently on your shirt. Tension dances in his muscles, slowly draining from his body as he slumps down just a little, letting his head down to rest in your neck. It’s gentle, like the two of you are intertwined.

The sun shines bright through the windows as your fingers begin to move, tracing delicate patterns on Daichi’s back. The muscles from years of practice are well-built, but he still holds a softness you wouldn’t think possible by just looking at him. You wondered idly if his personality had any affect on his body. You dismissed the thought after a while, deciding if that were to be true, he’d soon be just a pile of goo at your feet.

Time passes like syrup, and you’re not really sure how long the two of you sit together, faces tucked into necks, symbiotic and simple. Only when you look up and see the last rays of Sun dusting the horizon does it register that you’ve been here for quite awhile, sitting and listening to each other’s heartbeats thump, thump, thump in your chest. They’re like little birds, often quiet and complacent, but stuck in the cage of your ribs. And yours is all aflutter when he’s around, racing up into your throat in attempts to join his.

_Great. He’s got you spitting nonsensical metaphors now._

His eyes are bleary when his head raises, and you conjecture that he drifted off to sleep in your arms. You have to push down another treacherous attempt for mutiny that your heart makes, but your voice is almost disgustingly soft when you speak. “Sleepy?”

“I had somethin’ planned f’r today…” His voice is slurred with the remnants of sleep heavy on his tongue, and it takes a moment to register, but he’s suddenly wide awake with a jerk. “I was gonna take you somewhere, oh no….”

You’re a bit confused at the sudden change in demeanor from the once-exhausted man, but you keep your hands planted on his back as you question him. “What?”

“I came over here to ask if I could take you somewhere special tonight! But today was tough and I sort of forgot, and I feel asleep on you _oh my god I’m so sorry-_ ”

“Relax, Daichi!” You’re laughing now at how worked up he’s gotten. “Besides, this isn’t the first time you’ve fallen asleep on me!”

He swallows, and you know you’re now both thinking of the same thing. It had been just after practice one night, which had been more grueling than usual. A study session had been planned for that night, but Daichi had barely made it an hour before he was slumped over and snoring, clearly exhausted from the hard day. You had let him sleep as you continued to study, hand occasionally coming up to card through his hair gently. He’d about jumped out of his skin when he awoke- apologizing profusely, much like today- but you had laughed him off.

And called him cute.

You weren’t sure what had possessed you to be so bold that night. Maybe it had been the sleep-heavy, comfortable atmosphere, or the way he had looked at you that made you want to see that face every day for the rest of your life.

You didn’t regret it, but neither of you had ever mentioned it before now; honestly, you were hoping he might’ve just forgotten completely. 

Your laugh, in hopes to diffuse the memory, was a little awkward, but it seemed to snap Daichi out of his introspection well enough. “Yeah…I guess you’re right.” His hand came up to brush up and down his neck, a nervous habit he’d picked up sometime during your second year. “But would you be willing to come with me somewhere special? I’m not sure how long it’ll take, but it does need to be dark out.”

You’d completely forgotten about his proposition until now, too caught up in your memory, but the pleading look in his eyes didn’t take long to win you over.

“Sure, I don’t mind! As long as you’re not trying to kidnap me!” Your eyebrows wiggle in fake suspicion, smile unable to be kept from your face.

Eyes rolling as he stands, his hand reaches out towards you to pull you up with him. “You might be funnier if you didn’t use the same line every single time, you know.”

“Excuse you!” You interjected, laughing as you take his outstretched hand, using his muscled arms to pull yourself standing. “I am hilarious!”

“Debatable. Maybe you should get a hobby.”

“Rude. Have you been hanging out with Koushi lately?”

The back and forth banter fills the air comfortably as the two of you make your way from your room, evening light sunning the house until you make your way outside, working your way towards his car parked adjacent to your house.

The Sun is erupting in fiery glory by the time you slide gently into the passenger’s seat, and the view is incredible. It reaches the far corners of the world, bright blaze that is one final triumph before she sinks back down and lets the moon take the stage of the sky.

He looks ethereal, tinged by the kisses of Apollo, warm eyes and slightly messy hair paired with his lopsided grin. He looks too good to actually be true, like an illusion meant to trick you into finding something real, when there’s nothing there at all.

You’re tempted to put your hand on his face, just to make sure.

But you refrain.

He drives you together through the town, past all the familiarity and warmth, and travels towards the mountains, taking the winding roads as the Sun tucks itself in for the night, jagged peaks at bedsheets.

You’re finding yourself beginning to drift off despite your best efforts. Daichi seems to notice, reaching over to turn on the radio so a gentle hum fills the car. It’s nice and peaceful, crooning voice of whatever nameless singers running like rushing waters through the speakers. 

Coming to a stop, you register that you must be…wherever Daichi wanted to take you. Despite your incessant prodding early on in the journey, he remained tight-lipped about his plan, refusing to disclose any information on where your adventure would be taking you.

You’re out of the car quickly, intent on investigating the mysterious destination, but you quickly stop right in your tracks, body stilled first by shock, and then by something a bit softer.

There’s a quaint, picturesque little field spread out before you, the mountains a magnificent backdrop to one side, and a view of the city sprawled out beneath you on the other side. The grass looks soft and inviting, and there’s a blue gingham blanket spread out on the ground. A basket sits on the blanket, woven and worn, but still looking picture-perfect.

You were tempted to take a picture, honestly. You don’t think you’ve seen anything more gorgeous in your life.

And standing next to it all, sheepishly, was Daichi, looking for all the world like you’d love to run over and kiss him dizzy.

You do run over, but it’s to wrap him up in a huge hug, with a laugh and a “This is beautiful, Dai!” falling from your lips. He’s smiling, corners of his eyes crinkled up in joy, and he looks so much better than he did just a few hours ago. You have to take a second to just feel in the moment, because you’re sure if you don’t you might actually combust.

But then Daichi’s tugging on your hand, motioning for you to sit down on the blanket, where he’s already made himself comfortable. He somehow seems to look just as ethereal in the moonlight as under the Sun. You’re not sure how one being can be in favor with all the celestials, but you figure it’d be Daichi, if it was anyone at all.

He’s pointing up at the sky and when you follow your eyes down the plane of his hand, your breath leaves your body in one fell swoop.

The sky is full to bursting with stars, glittering tiny pinpricks of light on the dark velvet canvas of the heavens. It’s ethereal, so surreal that you’re unable to tear your eyes away from the picture above you. You’re experiencing life anew, it seems, breath squeezed from your lungs and ability to string words together practically nonexistent. Daichi sits next to you, and his eyes are already on you when you manage to rip your eyes from the sights above you. “Surprise?”

Your heart is light, laughter bubbling up into your throat joyously as you fling yourself down to lay on your back. He joins you, albeit a bit more gently, after a moment, and even from your peripherals you can see the giant grin on his face.

It’s quiet, but the night seems to fill the recesses of your mind up so easily. You don’t expect him to speak up, and it startles you a little, but his smooth voice blends with the atmosphere surprisingly well. “You know, I was thinking. About the stars.”

You give him a gentle hum, not daring to interrupt his train of thought further.

“Well we’ll both be leaving for university soon, and it just got me thinking. You’ll be moving away, just like the stars and galaxies moving away from Earth.” As he speaks, his arms raises up, tracing invisible lines between the stars above his head. “It just made me sad, I suppose. I’ve always wanted to hold a star in my hands, and well…”

You’re only silent for a moment, processing, but you’re turning to him with shock written on your features. “What?”

His body is turned to face you, but his eyes are flitting around somewhere over your shoulder, determined not to make eye contact with you. “Just, the stars, and-”

“Would you hold me in your hands?”

The internal panic in your body is overwhelming, burning in the back of your throat as you regret even opening your mouth. You’re not sure where the unthinking boldness came from, but it was gone as soon as it came, leaving you embarrassed in its wake and wanting the ground to swallow you whole. 

His touch is gentle, fingertips just barely tracing the apple of your cheek, asking for permission. You don’t push him away, so he slides the other hand up to cup your other cheek. They rest over your face, pinkies hooked under your chin and touch gentle.

“There.” He sounds breathless, voice barely more than a whisper at this point, too busy studying every shift in your face. “I think I’m holding the brightest star I’ve ever seen.”

It felt natural, almost, that you leaned forward, pausing for a moment as the two of you are a mere breath apart. His eyes are kind, and the thought that they’re doing nothing but watching you gives you the last push you need to press your lips to his.

The sharp intake of breath through his nose is worrying at first, but he quickly melts into you and, after a slight pause, he slots your lips back together.

The bird in your chest feels so at peace, no longer wildly thumping against its cage, but resting contentedly. It’s finally discovered what it’s been looking for, it seems, and now that it’s found it, you’re not sure it’ll ever be letting go.

The pull back in gentle, almost tentative if it weren’t for the fact that the two of you were both smiling softly. His eyes never leave yours, and his genuine words are like honey to your ears. “I knew I had to do something tonight. There was no way I could’ve let you go without letting you know.”

Tears spring from the corner of your eyes without your consent, so filled with happiness and disbelief that you’re crying with a smile still on your face. 

“Are you okay? Oh, I messed up, didn’t I- I’m so sorry…”

It takes a minute to explain to him what you’re feeling, but it’s worth it to see the shocked grin on his face. Sometimes it was easy to forget how excited Daichi could get, and his excitement is always contagious.

You feel like you’re floating.

“I thought I’d have to leave you, you know. I never once thought you’d ever feel the same about me as I do about you.” The shock written on your face must be evident to him, because Daichi raises a questioning eyebrow.

You sigh exasperatedly. “ _You_ thought you weren’t good enough for _me_?! You’re amazing, and perfect, and I was so afraid to have to let you go!”

He chuckles breathily, and the bliss you feel now automatically makes up for all the pain-inducing moments of pining you’ve ever felt. The balm of his smile is soft light and sheer curtains. It reminds you of home.

Something grand is sitting on your tongue, a picturesque way to tie the confession up neatly, but the more you think about it, the less necessary it feels.

It’s because nothing’s really changed, you realize.

He’s still the Daichi that volunteers with kids on the weekend and drinks his tea with two sugars and still avoids cracks on the sidewalk. He’s still patient and kind and bright. Everything you’ve fallen in love with, slowly or otherwise, is still there.

But now? It’s yours.

All of these things, Daichi himself, even is attainable. It’s like finally grasping onto the star you’ve been reaching out towards for your entire life. Soul-blindingly bright, and warm.

And as you lean over to rest your spinning head on his shoulder silently, you decide that there’s really no need for filler words that already say what both of you know.

Six weeks is all you have in Miyagi. 

But that no longer means you’ll be leaving home.

> _**\+ Bonus** _

Suga’s eyes are like a hawk, cunning smirk on his face as he sees your hand slotted snugly in Daichi’s. He leans back in his chair as the two of you approach him. “Finally got your act together, Daichi? How’d that light night picnic go?”

You stop short in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. “Wait…how did you know about the picnic?”

His eyes flit from you to Daichi and back again, lips twitching. His question is directed towards you, this time, “And how’d he kiss, was it just like you’d always gush about?”

Sugawara’s fighting to keep the snickers in as both of you turn to each other in confusion. Then it dawns on you, and you whip your head to face Suga, who’s now full-on howling with laughter, clutching the stitch in his side gleefully. “You knew all along? That’s why you couldn’t call me?! Because you were talking to him?!”

“Double agent Sugawara Koushi, at your service. Proud wingman of one new happy couple.”

His shoulder is going to be hurting for a few days, that’s for sure. After all, you and Daichi can both pack a powerful punch, it seems.

You’ll laugh the situation off eventually, but knowing Sugawara? The two of you will never be hearing the end of his “grand endeavors in matchmaking”.

Daichi’s muttered “Remind me not to give him a speech at the wedding.” leaves you equal parts flustered and laughing, but the little smile on his face asuages all traces of embarrassment. 

You’re laughing, and it feels nice. He’s still standing there next to you, looking handsome as ever.

“You good?”

“Just admiring you. My favorite boy.”

Sugawara’s protests and bemoaning go unnoticed as you reach over to press a kiss to the corner of his smile, your lips turning up into a grin involuntarily.

(You apologize, after, but you’re honestly too focused on the way Daichi’s lips felt against yours to make it very sincere.)


	2. Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list and basic description of some main themes in the work and how they are developed.

themes, or a list and basic description of some main themes in the work and how they are developed

  
light and darkness:

  
the motif of light and darkness is probably the most developed throughout the work. daichi is described most often in regards to light, and scenes that before him were dark are now described with sunlight, stars, and other light terms to symbolize his presence. in a sense, daichi is responsible for bringing the light in the reader’s life to them, carrying it not as the sun does, but in himself. 

  
greek mythology:

  
there’s a few allusions to greek mythology in the fic. the most notable are “nectar and ambrosia” (foods that only gods were able to eat, used in the fic as some sort of high point or great honor) and “Apollo” (greek god of Sun). they’re not crucial in understanding of the fic, but i did want to clarify just in case!

  
planets/celestial bodies:

  
there’s a lot of talk about celestial bodies, and that’s partially tied in with the greek mythology allusions (see above). there’s a connection with daichi and his relationship with the reader that no matter how far away they plan on getting, their connection is strong (like gravity). the tangible way to describe their relationship sets a more concrete bond in place.

  
home:

  
the entire fic really revolves around the idea of home and how that can be represented. the reader is in tumult because they are nearing the end of a period spent at “home”, shifting their grasps on what normalcy has been for them. daichi becomes a sort of home for them, because he feels familiar and homely to them. it’s really left up to the reader’s interpretation how he fulfils the gap from losing their home.

  
one last note:

  
hey! if you enjoyed the fic, i’d love to hear your opinions! a comment with something you enjoyed lets me know what you all liked, so i can try to keep doing it! plus, i've never really gotten much feedback for my writing! i'd love to hear what people think :)

  
ultimately, if you’ve gotten this far, i want to say thank you. i really appreciate you finding interest in my works and i really hope you enjoyed!!

  
signing off for now,

  
gee ♥

**Author's Note:**

> read the original, see some of my other works, and come say hi on my [tumblr!](https://tetsoleil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
